


Любовная зависимость

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, John is resigned, M/M, On line research and Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок занимается исследованиями. А потом он отправляется в Скотланд-Ярд. Обычный день.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 6





	Любовная зависимость

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Тебе нравится думать,  
Что ты сумеешь устоять перед этим, о, да.  
Правдивее будет сказать,  
Что тебе этого не хватает.  
Знаешь, ты будешь вынужден посмотреть правде в глаза,  
У тебя любовная зависимость.

«Любовная зависимость» – Florence and the Machine

***

– Статистика очень тревожная, Джон, – сказал Шерлок, заговорив впервые за последние два часа.

Устроившись на диване, Джон отдыхал с книгой (на самом деле перечитывал старую любимую «Автостопом по галактике») и с особенно хорошей кружкой чая, поэтому не собирался расстраиваться из-за того, что его отвлекли. Одному Богу известно, чем занимался Шерлок, склонившись над компьютером и время от времени что-то раздражённо бормоча себе под нос. Возможно, он открыл уровень ужасной смерти для врачей среднего [почти] роста, живущих с высокими сумасшедшими. 

– Так что же это за статистика, Шерлок? – наконец спросил Джон, уступая неизбежному. Поскольку не мог не уступить.

– Статистика секса.

Ну вот, теперь Джону пришлось закрыть книгу. Немедленно. И бросить её на пол. 

– Ладно, – медленно произнёс он. – А какая именно... статистика секса выбила тебя из колеи? – Джон был более чем на 75% уверен, что не хочет знать, но когда имеешь дело с Шерлоком, невежество может быть опасным. Он не хотел вспоминать ту ночь, когда рассеянно кивнул после сорокаминутной холмсианской тирады, после чего обнаружил, что его ноги болтаются над головой... Нет, он действительно не хотел об этом думать.

Вместо того чтобы ответить немедленно, Шерлок встал из-за стола и присоединился к нему на диване. 

– Мы ведь теперь пара, верно? Даже если об этом ещё никто не знает?

– Да, – осторожно ответил Джон.

Было слишком легко понять, почему Шерлок чувствовал необходимость задать этот вопрос даже после прошедшего месяца. Джон потерял счёт тому, сколько раз он заявлял всему миру «Мы не пара». Оглядываясь назад, он с болью в груди осознал, как сильно каждый раз эти слова ранили Шерлока, так тщательно скрывающего свои собственные чувства.

Протянув руку, он откинул непослушный локон с лица Шерлока. 

– Да, – тихо повторил он. – Теперь мы абсолютно, точно пара. – Ему показалось, что этого недостаточно, поэтому он наклонился ближе и прошептал Шерлоку на ухо: – Мы всегда были парой, просто один из нас был слишком глуп, чтобы понять это.

– Ты, – твёрдо сказал Шерлок.

– Да, спасибо тебе за это. – Джон откинулся назад. – Итак? Что это за статистические данные?

– О, да. – Брови Шерлока сошлись на переносице. – После одного года совместной жизни средняя британская пара занимается сексом 1,3 раза в неделю. Хотя я не совсем понимаю, как происходят 0,3 раза. – Его хмурый взгляд был красноречив. – Мне гораздо больше нравится наше расписание.

– Три раза в день? – улыбнулся Джон. По общему признанию, не каждый эпизод, связанный с этой ежедневной квотой, был таким неторопливым, как хотелось бы, или обязательно в их постели. Или даже в их квартире. Но иногда, во время дела, тоже можно. Хорошо ещё, что Шерлок знал, где находятся все камеры в Лондоне.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

– Иногда пять раз, – заметил он.

Ну что же, прошлый четверг был днём, который Джон не скоро забудет. Да и вообще никогда не забудет, честно говоря. Там были даже фотографии. Не настоящие... Шерлок воспользовался своим телефоном, чтобы сделать несколько снимков абсолютно опустошённого Джона Ватсона, распростёртого посреди кровати.

Подвинувшись, Шерлок растянулся на диване, положив голову на колени Джона. Ещё одна вещь, о которой мир не знал – то, что Шерлок Холмс любил обниматься. 

– Честно говоря, Джон, – сказал он, как только они устроились, – 0,3 раза в неделю звучит для меня не очень привлекательно.

– О, я совершенно согласен. – Джон провёл пальцами по мягким кудряшкам. – Однако ты забываешь одну очень важную вещь.

Шерлок снова нахмурился. Его исследования всегда были безупречны. 

– Что же я забыл?

Джон наклонился и легонько его поцеловал. 

– В нас нет абсолютно ничего среднего.

Шерлок лучезарно ему улыбнулся.

Джон просто предположил (И да, он знал об опасности этого, когда имел дело с непредсказуемым гением), что не будет никаких изменений в том, как Шерлок будет вести себя на месте преступления.

Изменений и не было. Он был по-прежнему бесцеремонен и властен, находя слишком много удовольствия в самых ужасных зрелищах. Он по-прежнему командовал Джоном таким образом, что Донован и Андерсон смотрели на него либо с сочувствием, либо с одинаковыми ухмылками, в зависимости от того, была ли миссис Андерсон в городе или нет.

Поэтому казалось вполне вероятным, что все остальные по-прежнему видят в Джоне незадачливого поклонника, а в Шерлоке – бесполую машину. Никто из них не обращал внимания на то, что думают другие, хотя оба прекрасно понимали, что в один прекрасный день их отношения, несомненно, станут достоянием общественности. Джону только хотелось, чтобы всё произошло просто, без драматизма.

Ну что же, он мог только надеяться.

Учитывая всё это, он был совершенно не готов, когда Шерлок махнул ему рукой, чтобы он подошёл поближе к телу. 

– Несчастливый брак, – решительно заявил детектив. – Ты согласен, Джон?

Он быстро осмотрел окровавленный труп. 

– Ну, если жена – это та, которая вонзила разделочный нож прямо ему в сердце, а потом попыталась его вытащить... – он махнул рукой, – тогда да, я бы сказал, что это действительно очень несчастливый брак.

Шерлок ему улыбнулся.

Лестрейд и остальные продолжали прислушиваться.

– Итак, – продолжил Шерлок, вставая и разглаживая свой пиджак. – Я предлагаю вам найти пропавшую жену. Возможно, ещё её любовника.

Лестрейд кивнул. 

– Что-нибудь ещё?

– Ну, они должны были знать, что секса 1,3 раза в неделю недостаточно для поддержания счастливого брака.

– Хорошо, – сказал Лестрейд, выглядя немного озадаченным. – Мы найдем её.

Джон видел, как Донован и Андерсон ухмыляются, и мог только догадываться, что они говорят друг другу о Шерлоке и сексе. Ничего лестного, он был уверен.

Но, как оказалось, судя по выражению его лица, Шерлок ещё не совсем закончил. О, он определённо хотел сказать больше.

Именно тогда Джон почувствовал лёгкий укол беспокойства. Он уже собирался попрощаться и направится в сторону главной дороги.

– Возможно, мне следует опубликовать монографию на эту тему, – задумчиво произнёс Шерлок.

Джон решил попробовать телепатию. 

– Не спрашивай, – буркнул он в сторону Лестрейда, – пожалуйста, просто не спрашивай.

Джон был рад, что никогда не верил в телепатию, так как теперь чувствовал себя очень подавленным.

– Монографию о чём? – спросил инспектор.

– О сексе, конечно, – отрезал Шерлок. – Пожалуйста, не отставай. Мы с Джоном, например, обнаружили, что три раза в день – это оптимальный вариант для наших отношений.

В мире существовали различные виды молчания, и Джон Ватсон испытал многие из них. Над телом в тот момент, когда жизнь его покинула. Афганская пустыня в полночь. Но он никогда, никогда не слышал такой абсолютной тишины, как та, что наступила в этот момент

Только одно существо, казалось, не замечало ничего необычного. Этот совершенно нелепый человек просто наблюдал за происходящим и лучезарно улыбался, выглядя очень похожим на маленького неудачника, который на этот раз ожидал похвалы за свой ум, а не насмешек, как обычно.

В этот момент внутренности Джона растаяли.

Ну что же, рано или поздно всё равно все узнали бы, а сейчас, по крайней мере, это было сделано эффективно, хотя и с большим количеством деталей, чем необходимо, так что какого чёрта.

Поэтому, когда Шерлок снова открыл рот (хотя что там ещё можно было сказать, Джон действительно не хотел думать), бывший солдат просто выпрямился как на параде и стал его ждать вместе со всеми остальными.

– Конечно, – добавил Шерлок, всё ещё задумчиво, – иногда в особый день пять раз довольно приятно.

Кто-то рядом пискнул, и Джон решил, что это Андерсон, что порадовало его больше, чем следовало бы. Лестрейд откашлялся; было легко понять, почему он здесь главный, если теперь действительно сможет сейчас задать вопрос. 

– А что именно означает «особый день»?

Джон не мог не восхититься стойкостью инспектора.

Шерлок поднял бровь в сторону Лестрейда. 

– Ну, возможно, я ещё не эксперт в этом вопросе, но мне кажется, что секс в пятый раз сделает день действительно особенным. – Затем он снова улыбнулся. – Конечно, раскрытие дела менее чем за час помогает поднять настроение, – весело добавил он. А затем он резко развернулся, взмахнув пальто, и направился к дороге. – Пойдём, Джон, пора домой.

Джону удалось бросить один (надеясь, что тот не был слишком самодовольный) взгляд на растерянные лица окружающих его людей, прежде чем пожать плечами и неторопливо последовать за Шерлоком.


End file.
